Not Quite Happily Ever after
by BookwormLKH
Summary: Post season1. After Zach kills himself for Max, Manticore takes things to a new level and decides to breed the X5s. Max is left with an all too real reminder of Zach. Now to escape Manticore and find the only home she's ever known, and the only man she's


Setting: Right after 1st season Dark Angel

Max laid in a medical room in the Manticore facility looking up at the ceiling as she could do nothing else since she was strapped to the bed. It had been almost 6 months since she had 'died' and Zack had given her back her life. But he hadn't just given her a heart. Madame bitch and her sadistic team had taken his genetics and his sperm and about 4 months ago, once she healed enough from the transplant, had artificially implanted her with his child, Their child. Those bastards, how dare they take the sibling love that she and Zach had shared and twisted it. They intended to take her child and use it to reestablish Manticore after the devastating explosion she caused in the DNA lab. She heard the door open

"Oh great, what now?" She asked unable to see the door. She waited and watched as her clone approached her bed.

"Hi." Max said

Max2 nodded to her in a shy manner

"What are you doing here?" Her older self asked

The girl went about undoing the shackles that held her to the bed. Max sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"Why?"

The girl made the motions of 'retreat' and 'abandoning the mission.' 'security system suspended' and 'follow me' 'silence'

Max made the gestures 'I understand' 'thank you' and 'meeting?'

Her clone motioned out the window where with her superior vision she could see a cluster of shaved heads peaking up from a fallen tree. They snuck down the corrider taking out two guards on the way and got down 4 flights of stairs before an alarm sounded. The two ran, making it out the door and to the others, following foot prints in the snow. She knelt watching young Zach make the motions to separate

She grabbed his upper arm shaking her head and signaling 'present alternate plan' he nodded skeptically

She signed ' take groups of 4 in straight offensive to the fence meeting up afterwards beyond the perimeter at 2-minute intervals. Weaponry shack 1.2 miles west, northwest fully loaded. Leaves no one behind' he contemplated and nodded relaying the orders. Max2 grabbed Max's hand nodding to her and put fingers to her eyes then pointed the Max's stomach then to Zach. 'I know of our baby' Max nodded and squeezed her hand

'thank you' max2 pointed to Max's chest and the her chest and the sign for fire arm then I apologise. Max squeezed her hand twice. There was no sign for all is forgiven but the young girl seemed to get the message loud and clear and smiled slightly. They looked to Zach and he pointed the last of the soldiers in the direction of the shack then signaled to the two Max's. 'Us three 1.4 minutes take cover 50 meters up. Follow the others. Toward the lake to the shack 56 seconds cover the outsider (Max) 3 minutes to the fence 20 seconds. I hear approaching security set…now.' And they ran. Max heard bullets spray behind her still they ran, Headlong into security, taking them out in mere seconds. Adrenaline pumped through her body. More running, never stop running. It was like it was happening to someone else. They ducked bushes and made it to the shack. Grabbing enough weapons to get them over the fence with out harm. Zach handed Max a semi auto and 3 clips. She swore she would never handle a gun again, but for her baby's safety she would do anything. They loaded and again went running. She could hear the soldier's feet running behind her. Close. Probably 60 meters. Maybe less, maybe more, she couldn't tell. They reached the fence and Max looked up to the barbwire, memories flooding her senses. Max 2 took her hand, squeezed and released it signaling that it was time and shed have to concentrate. Max nodded and focused. It was higher then she remembered. She braced and leapt clearing the barbwire catching her foot on a tree limb and rolling into the snow. Zach was already standing and pointed to the others. She directed them to the high way.

'we have to split up' Zach said.

"I know" Max said. "You…your older self set up a voice mail message system for all the x5s. once your safe, call and I will get in contact with you, send you money, and put you in contact with people who can help you. 71359886317660. Its untraceable. " she nodded to all the teenagers while Zach made the motions to separate when where and where to go. The only ones left were him and the two Max's.

"Im heading to Seattle. Are you coming?" Max asked. They nodded and followed.

7 miles deeper into the woods they found a small town and stole food and clothing so as not to look so conspicuous. Max in Blue Jeans and a tight white shirt that showed off her bulging stomach. She petted her child while Max2 and Zach changed. Zach in Dark black jeans and a blue polo shirt and Max2 in a burgundy t shirt and gray pants. Zach signaled to her stomach asking if she was all right.

"im all right thanks to you both. I cant ever repay you"

"It was our duty. Your one of us."

"That means a lot to me" She bend down and hugged the boy and he stiffened

She pulled away "im sorry. Pregnancy hormones, im sure." He pured his lips and nodded.

'how like Zach' she thought.

A week later

Max took her first look at the Seattle skyline in 6 months. It made her heart sore.

"IN what sector does your Logan like?" Max2 asked

"5, but our first order of business is to climb to the top of the space needle."

"The high place?" Zach asked

"It was the first place I went when I came here after I escaped and its where I go to think. You will love it." Max2 smiled at her and took her hand again and they were on their way. It took almost an hour to slip past sector police and they made their way to 'the high place' Max went first followed by Max2 and Zach.

"So this is Seattle?" Asked Max2 Max nodded.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Max asked

"Its logical and tactical. It will be easy to disappear in such a busy populated city." Max smirked at the boys evaluation.

"Not as easy as you suppose. Especially since Manticore will be searching for us" Max said sadly holding her extended tummy.

"Not likely. 3 generations to run away, 2 anomalies that had to be put down. Manticore will be finished." Zach said.

"Actually it was shut down 3 days ago due to…financial problems," A voice said from behind them. The three whirled in a defensive position ready to confront the enemy.

"Logan!" Max yelled running to him and hugging him forcefully. He caught her in his arms and tangled his hands in her hair sighing laughing and crying in the same breath.

"I missed you so much" He said

"I missed you too " She cried

"What's this? Tears from my Soldier girl. An unheard of thing." He said wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Its ok, its all right" He hugged her to him again

"Im so sorry, if I thought that…if Id have known you were alive I'd have never left you there. I would have save you."

"I was dead…I…Zach" She burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"you don't have to explain now, We've got eternity." She smiled and pulled back

"What happened to Lydecker?" She asked

"Living in your old place actually. Original Cindy moved in with her new lickety-poo on the east side, so it was vacant." She nodded

"This is Zach, and Me… I guess. X5generation2" She said

"I figured as much." He smiled "Im Logan,"

They nodded to him in greeting then turned to Max "You never said he was an invalid" Zach said

Logan looked down.

"This isn't combat soldier, and out here, its not invalid, its handicapped. He is a person, and comments like that are unappreciated." She said in an authoritative tone. He looked as if to challenge then back down.

"yes ma'am" he said looking down cast.

"Thank you, and theres no ma'am out here unless your trying to suck up" She said her eyes smiling.

"How about a warm meal anyone?" Logan asked Their faces lit up "I have Spaghetti." He said

"Sounds fab" Max said

"What's spaghettii?" this from Max2

"Your about to find out, believe me you'll like it" Max said

"You guys go down first, I want to talk to Max alone for a second" Logan said

"You realize we can hear you anyway, ever if we were to go all the way back down to the street"

"I know but, just give me the illusion" Logan said to the girl. She shrugged and began climbing back down.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern in his eyes

"Im fine. A little tired and hungry but none the worse for wear." She said

"and...?" He asked pointedly to her stomach.

"Logan…I" He smiled

"Its all right, I understand it wasn't your choice."

She smiled with a light he didn't know she had like a world of worry had just been lifted from her shoulders.

"Were both just fine." She said kissing his cheek

"is…is the baby…Zach's?" She nodded and looked down to her feet.

"Yes, He…he killed himself for me…so I could have a heart, and they…they…" She sniffed "im sorry, can we talk about this later, after Ive slept a little?"

"Of course" he said rubbing her arms up to her shoulders. "Max, this doesn't change anything, Im always…always going to be here, for both of you." He kissed her forehead

"You have no idea how much that means to me Logan…when…I never I got to tell you, before I died… that… I love you"

he smiled warmly "I love you too. Im happier than you can know that you're here." He kissed her lightly on her full lips. "We can celebrate later" She nodded

"All right" She went to climb down the needle and he tried to help her

"Lets get one thing straight Logan, I might be pregnant, but if you start treating me like a china doll, handicapped or not I'll kick your ass back to the stone age. Im fine and I don't need your help" She said and flipped onto the deck below. He sighed

"oh joy, I forgot what a pain in the ass you were when you were hormonal." He said. She jumped up grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him down to her and kissing him while flipping him t the floor.

"I love you too" She said flicking his chest and giving him another quick kiss and getting up

"Come on im hungry." He smiled.

"That's my girl, always thinking with your stomach." He teased getting up with his exo- skeleton legs and jogging after her and the two escapee soldiers.

As you can imagine, Happily ever after was not in mind for these two lovers. This was no fairy tale. But they did live happily. Logan and Max were married 2 months after the birth of 'their' son Xander and the adoptions, shortly before, of the both Max2 and Zach2. Yes there were people always out for their blood, but the world was tough wasn't it? The only thing you can do about it is make your own soft spot, down deep inside where you cushion the ones you love.


End file.
